Life and Fate
by Cyaaz
Summary: Terkadang sebagai manusia kita tidak tahu dan tidak dapat melihat takdir apa yang telah menanti kita, kita pun tak tahu ke mana takdir tersebut akan membawa kita...
1. Chapter 1

_Err..._

 _Masih ada kah di antara para Reader yang mengingat Cyaaz?_

 _#plak_

 _Jelas diinget ya, Author banyak utang begini..._

 _Hahaha._

 _Dan yah, bukannya tutup lubang, Cyaaz malah mau menggali lubang yang baru._

 _Kemarin udah janji mau publish hari ini, semoga kalian menyukainya._

 _Hehe._

 _Selamat membaca ya, ini adalah hasil dari kegagalan move on Cyaaz dari AsuCaga._

 _Hicks..._

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Sering ada flashback dan lain-lain tanpa adanya peringatan.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kalau Cyaaz yang bikin dan punya GS/D, udah Cyaaz bikin Happy ending thu AsuCaga (Setelah puas nyiksa Athrun), DM, SS dll.**_

 _ **Life and Fate**_

Chapter 01

"Hahahaha."

Sore ini, di bawah naungan sebatang pohon yang rindang... Sepasang remaja aedang menikmati waktu mereka dengan duduk bersantai diiringi canda, keduanya terlihat begitu gembira, begitu menikmati kebersamaan yang menyenangkan ini. Keduanya mnyandarkan punggung mereka di batang pohon yang kokoh, menatap langit yang mulai menguning dengan senyum terukir di wajah.

"Hey..." seorang gadis di antara sepasang remaja tadi membuka suara aetelah beberapa saat keduanya terdiam menikmati alam.

"Hmm?" pemuda di samping gadis itu merespon dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Besok..." gadis itu duduk tegap, tidak menyandarkan dirinya pada batang pohon lagi. ia sedikit tertunduk, kedua tangannya yang sedikit berkeringat ia kepalkan di lututnya. "Ada waktu tidak?"

Pemuda yang diajak bicara sempat terheran dengan perilaku gadis itu yang mendadak jadi aneh. "Ada waktu untuk apa?" ia memperhatikan sosok gadis itu dengan lebih seksama, namun ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Aku..." jantung gadis itu mendadak berdebar kencang. "Um, besok aku..." ia merasa gugup, ia perlu menghirup dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara. "Aku ingin pergi ke FantasyLand..."

"..." pemuda di samping gadis itu hanya terdiam, suara gadis itu nyaris tak terdengar karena diucapkan dengan suara rendah.

"Kira?" karena si pemuda tidak kunjung menjawab, gadis itu pun menoleh dan memanggil nama lawan bicaranya. "Kau dengar tidak?" ia bertanya dengan raut wajah yang kesal, tapi juga merona.

"Eh?" Kira, pemuda yang diajak bicara akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, iya... FantasyLand kan?" ia tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku bingung, tadi itu ajakan atau kau hanya memberitahuku tentang keinginanmu untuk pergi ke sana?" tanya Kira, sebenarnya ia tahu jawabannya namun ia tetap bertanya.

"Ugh, tentu saja ajakan, bodoh!" Kira mendapat jitakan di kepala akibat pertanyaannya tadi. "Apa aku harus mengucapkannya secara gamblang, baru kau mengerti?" wajah gadis yang kini melipat tangannya di depan dada kian memerah.

"Aduh..." Kira mengusap kepalanya. "Iya, iya... Aku kan bercanda..." ia tersenyum menatap sosok gadis menggemaskan di hadapannya.

"Huh, jadi...?"

"Hmm?" Kira mendapati lawan bicaranya menatap dirinya. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Eh?" lawan bicara Kira terkejut. "U-um, maksudmu, kau..."

"Iya," ucap Kira dengan tegas. "Besok kita pergi berdua ke FantasyLand, oke?" ia mengusap kepala lawan bicaranya yang terlihat masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aah, hentikan!" tangan Kira ditepis. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil begitu."

Kira tertawa geli mendapati tingkah laku lawan bicaranya. "Maaf..." ia merapikan rambut si gadis yang tadi berantakan karena ulahnya. "Kau memang bukan anak kecil, kau adalah seorang gadis yang sangat manis," kini ia mencubit pipi gadis itu. "Kau menggemaskan, Cagalli."

"Kira!" Cagalli, gadis yang sejak tadi menjadi lawan bicara Kira menjerit. "Sakit, bodoh!" pipinya merah, entah karena dicubit atau karena malu. "Aku tidak manis, apalagi menggemaskan!"

Lagi-lagi Kira tertawa, kali ini lebih keras. "Terserah apa katamu."

"Eh?" Cagalli heran, ia memperhatikan Kira.

Biasanya Kira tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk berdebat dengannya biar hanya sekali, pemuda berambut cokelat itu selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk dapat menjahili dan memojokkannya. Baru kali ini Cagalli mendapati Kira mengalah dan mengatakan "Terserah" padanya, biasanya perdebatan akan berlangsung lama dan dimenangkan oleh Kira.

"Hey, Cagalli," Kira membuyarkan pemikiran panjang Cagalli. "Hari ini sampai di sini dulu ya."

"Eh?" kini Cagalli kembali terheran, Kira tiba-tiba bangkit dan berdiri tegap."Kau mau ke mana?"

Kira tersenyum sambil menatapnya. "Mendadak ada yang harus kulakukan."

Cagalli ikut berdiri. "Apa?" ia menatap curiga pada Kira. "Main _video game_ dengan Tole?"

"Tentu saja bukan," jawab Kira. "Ini lebih penting dari itu."

"Hmm?" Cagalli masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Kira. "Mencurigakan..."

Kira tertawa kecil. "Pokoknya besok temui aku jam 10 di halte bis dekat rumah ya?"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Ya, baik lah... Jangan terlambat, atau aku akan memberimu hukuman."

"Hahaha," Kira tertawa gugup. "Iya, aku janji… Aku tidak akan terlambat besok."

Cagalli mengangguk kecil sambil memejamkan mata saat mendengar jawaban dari Kira, namun sesuatu yang tak ia duga terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan pergelangan tangan kanannya ditarik dan bagian belakang kepalanya didorong, saat ia membuka mata...

"Aku takkan terlambat di hari sepenting besok..." ucap Kira dengan lembut, lalu pemuda itu mengecup puncak kepala Cagalli.

 _Deg!_

Saat itu jantung Cagalli terasa berhenti, ia dapat menatap jauh ke dalam mata _amethys_ Kira yang indah dari jarak sedekat ini. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya kian memerah, suaranya pun tenggelam dan ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Oke," Kira menjauh, melepaskan tangannya dari Cagalli. "Sampai besok, Cagalli," ucapnya sambil mulai melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu yang ditinggal hanya bisa meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada, merasakan detak jantung yang kian terpacu. Berbagai macam perasaan dan sensasi aneh pun ia rasakan, diiringi suatu kehangatan yang mengalir dari dadanya.

"Kira..." akhirnya suaranya keluar, setelah sosok yang diimpikan tak terlihat lagi. "Besok, akan kukatakan semuanya..."

 **~ Cagalli ~ (-_-) ~ Athrun ~**

"Kira?"

Cagalli begitu senang saat mendapati sosok Kira yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau lama sekali?" gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri Kira. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan terlambat, tapi ini sudah lewat 3 jam."

Kira menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu muncul saat ia melakukan kesalahan dan meminta maaf. "Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu ya?" ucap Kira. "Tapi, aku tidak terlambat kok..."

"Tidak terlambat apanya?" Cagalli meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dengan penuh emosi. "Kau tahu, ini sudah jam-."

Cagalli tiba-tiba terhenti, matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok Kira di hadapannya perlahan mulai menghilang. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh pemuda itu berubah menjadi debu dan ditiup hembusan angin.

"Aku tidak terlambat..." Cagalli mendengar suara Kira. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa datang karena..." kini hanya tersisa bagian kepala dan sebagian pundak Kira. "Ragaku sudah tak mampu kugerakkan lagi, Cagalli..."

 **~ Cagalli ~ (-_-) ~ Athrun ~**

"KIRA!"

Cagalli terbangun dari tidurnya, sebuah mimpi buruk telah memaksanya keluar dari alam mimpi. Tubuhnya bergetar penuh keringat, nafas dan detak jantungnya kian memburu.

 _Tit tit tit tit..._

Suara jam weker pun ia abaikan, pikiran dan hatinya sudah terlalu kacau untuk dikendalikan. Perlahan-lahan ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, memeluk erat kedua lutut sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Kira..." suara Cagalli terdengar lirih, begitu sedih dan memilukan. "Kenapa?" tangannya ia kepalkan, emosinya meluap. "Bukankah kau sudah janji?" air matanya menggenang, giginya ia eratkan. "Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku sendirian?" dan akhirnya, tangis Cagalli pun pecah.

Suara tangisan gadis itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan, isakan yang memilukan pun turut terdengar. Tidak ada orang lain di dalam kamar tidur sederhana itu, hanya beberapa barang dan perabotan yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Beberapa bola kertas tisu berserakan, sebuah kotak hadiah yang masih terbungkua rapi terbengkalai di sudut ruangan. Secarik kertas berwarna hijau berada tepat di samping hadiah tersebut, sebuah surat kecil bertuliskan...

"Untuk Kira yang aku suka."

 **~ Cagalli ~ (-_-) ~ Athrun ~**

"Terima kasih banyak," Caridad membungkukkan badan pada tamu-tamu yang baru saja berkunjung ke rumahnya. Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam rumah, membereskan gelas-gelas di ruang tamu dan menyisihkan beberapa bingkisan yang ia dapat dari tamu-tamunya. Entah sudah berapa orang yang datang, berapa bingkisan yang ia terima, berapa lama sejak putera tunggalnya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menghitungnya, baru 3 hari sudah terasa begitu lama dan terasa begitu berat baginya.

"Ah, Cagalli..." ia mendapati salah seorang sahabat puteranya sedang mencuci piring di dapurnya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Nak."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa membantu," ucap Cagalli sambil tetap mencuci piring. "Bibi istirahat saja, pasti lelah."

Caridad menggeleng pelan. "Bibi lebih memilih untuk tetap sibuk agar tidak terlalu sedih," ucapnya sambil mulai mengelap piring yang baru dicuci Cagalli.

Cagalli mengangguk, ia pun seperti itu. Ia berusaha keras menyibukkan dirinya belakangan ini agar dapat melupakan kesedihannya. Rasa kehilangannya begitu dalam, ia harus bekerja ekstra keras agar dapat menjalani hari-harinya dengan normal kembali. Tanpa melamun di kelas, tanpa nafsu makan yang menurun drastis, tanpa tangisan di tiap malam dan... Tanpa adanya Kira di sisinya...

"Oya, Cagalli," Caridad berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Cagalli. "Tolong ucapkan terima kasih pada Uzumi- _san_ ya... Ayahmu sudah banyak membantu kami belakangan ini..."

Cagalli mengangguk. "Aku yakin ayah tidak keberatan, kita sebagai tetangga memang harus saling membantu kan?"

"Memang benar, tapi kalian benar-benar baik..." ucap Caridad. "Padahal kami belum lama pindah ke sini..." lanjutnya. "Baru 3 tahunan"

" _Sudah_ 3 tahun lebih, Bi..." ralat Cagalli. "Itu sudah cukup lama." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku dan ayah bahkan sudah menganggap bibi, paman dan Kira sebagai keluarga sendiri."

Caridad tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, Cagalli..."

Setelah itu obrolan di antara mereka pun berlanjut, sekedar obrolan santai untuk menghindarkan pikiran mereka dari perasaan sedih dan kehilangan yang siap menyergap kapan saja. Setelah selesai membantu membereskan rumah, Cagalli segera pamit dari kediaman keluarga Yamato.

Gadis berambut pirang itu rupanya tidak langsung pulang, ia hanya meletakkan tasnya di rumah dan langsung pergi lagi. Langkah kecilnya tak terhentikan oleh awan mendung yang mulai menyelimuti kota, tatapan matanya pun lurus ke depan dan tak tergoyahkan.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki dari rumahnya, ia tiba di sebuah kompleks pemakaman yang cukup luas. Tidak banyak orang yang berada dalam kompleks pemakaman tersebut saat ini, mungkin karena hari sudah sore dan ancaman hujan turun semakin jelas. Hingga tiba di sebuah makam yang baru dibuat beberapa hari yang lalu, Cagalli terhenti dan duduk bersipu di hadapan makam itu. Disentuhnya batu nisan yang masih bagus, bertuliskan nama seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Cagalli tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Tatapannya sayu, meratapi kepergian sang sahabat yang begitu mendadak. Sesekali ia mengusap atau membersihkan makam dari kotoran-kotoran yang ada, sesekali ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menahan tangis.

"Kira..." akhirnya ia bicara, walau suaranya terdengar pelan. "Kau tahu... Malam itu aku sangat bersemangat..." ia mulai bercerita di hadapan makam Kira Yamato. "Aku memasak, ingin membuat bekal untuk kita," ucapnya. "Aneh ya, padahal jelas-jelas aku tidak bisa memasak... Ayah bahkan meledekku berkali-kali karena masakanku yang gagal," Cagalli menundukkan wajahnya. "Tapi entah kenapa, saat itu aku merasa harus... Aku harus bisa... Aku ingin membuatkan bekal untukmu, aku ingin kau memakan masakan buatanku," suaranya mulai lirih. "Aku berusaha keras, mati-matian aku mencoba untuk membuat nasi kare kesukaanmu," air matanya menggenang. "Dan kau tahu? Secara ajaib nasi kare-ku terasa sangat enak, bahkan ayah mengakuinya," ia mengeratkan giginya beberapa saat, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Aku sangat senang, bersemangat... Aku ingin kau memakan nasi kare itu bersamaku di FantasyLand," tubuhnya bergetar. "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau malah..." akhirnya air matanya menetes, bahkan mengalir deras secara tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau malah pergi begitu saja, Bodoh!" ia menjerit, berbarengan dengan turunnya hujan. "Aku, di saat aku baru saja memutuskannya... Di saat aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, mengungkapkan perasaanku ini padamu..." Cagalli sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tetesan air hujan di sekujur tubuhnya. "Di saat aku mengharapkanmu, membutuhkanmu..." tangannya terkepal di tanah. "KENAPA?" ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

Apalah daya seorang Cagalli, tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan gadis malang itu. Ia hanya bisa menangis, merintih dan meneriakkan kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Ia pun merasa kesal, kesal dan menyesal karena tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kira lebih awal.

"Kira..." lagi-lagi ia memanggil nama itu dengan lirih. "Apa kau melihatku? Apa kau mendengarku?" tanyanya, ia kini tertunduk menatap bumi dan kedua tangannya yang terkepal, "Tangisan kesedihanku ini... Karena kehilangan dirimu... Aku-."

"Um, maaf?" tiba-tiba Cagalli mendengar suara tidak dikenal dari belakang, membuatnya menoleh seketika. "Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" Cagalli hanya terdiam mendapati sosok seorang pria dengan payung hitam yang disodorkan padanya, ia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kacaunya wajahnya saat ini. "Aku sedang mencari makam sahabatku yang baru saja meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu..." pria itu melirik ke batu nisan makam Kira, lalu kembali menatap Cagalli "Sepertinya... Anda mengenalnya juga ya?" ia meletakkan sebuah rangkaian bunga di makam Kira, lalu duduk di samping Cagalli sambil tetap membagi payungnya dengan gadis itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Athrun Zala," ucapnya. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Cagalli."

 **~ To be Continued ~**

 _Yup, sekian dulu ya..._

 _Sorry buat fans Kira, percayalah Cyaaz pun sakit saat membuat plot ini..._

 _Jangan lupa Review ya, tunggu update-tannya dan silahkan mampir lagi._

 _Hehe._

 _thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Halo, Minna-san!_

 _Maaph ya, Cyaaz tlat Update, sminggu kmrin pd sakit._

 _(Alasan klasik)_

 _Kli ini Cyaaz kmbli dg Fic yg agk2 mnyayat hati, jg agk geje._

 _Smoga Readers mnikmati karya2 Cyaaz yg dilempar k FFn ini._

 _:D_

* * *

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _Sering ada flashback dan lain-lain tanpa adanya peringatan._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Kalau Cyaaz yang bikin dan punya GS/D, udah Cyaaz bikin Happy ending thu AsuCaga (Setelah puas nyiksa Athrun), DM, SS dll._**

* * *

 _ **Life and Fate**_

Chapter 02

* * *

"Loh, Athrun?" Bibi Caridad kelihatanya sangat terkejut begitu melihatku berada di depan pintu rumahnya, di tengah hujan lebat sore ini. "Kau datang ke Orb? Kenapa tidak mengabari?" beliau menghampiriku, mengusap-usap bahu dan lengan bajuku yang basah kuyup. "Ya ampun, kau bisa masuk angin..." seperti biasa, bibi Caridad selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik. "Ayo masuk lah, segera mandi dan ganti pakaianmu."

"Ah, terima kasih, Bi," ucapku sopan. "Maaf aku baru bisa datang sekarang, aku harus menyelesaikan UAS terlebih dahulu dan-."

"Nanti saja ceritanya di dalam," potong bibi Caridad. "Ayo cepat, masuk lah," beliau menarik lenganku masuk ke rumah. "Kau juga, Cagalli," bibi Caridad terhenti di depan pintu, menoleh ke luar. "Ayahmu tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini."

Ah ya, benar... Cagalli, aku datang ke rumah bibi Caridad bersama gadis itu. Aku bertemu dengannya di area pemakaman, tepatnya di hadapan makam Kira. Gadis itu menangis, meski air matanya sudah bercampur dengan hujan... Aku tetap dapat melihat jelas air matanya mengalir deras untukmu, Kira...

"Tidak usah, Bi," Cagalli menggeleng pelan. "Aku langsung pulang saja."

"Eh, tapi sekarang masih hujan kan?" aku mencemaskan gadis ini, dia sekarang sudah benar-benar basah kuyup dan masih ingin pulang sendirian?

"Itu benar, Cagalli..." bibi Caridad mendukungku. "Masuklah dulu, hangatkan tubuhmu."

Namun Cagalli kembali menggeleng. "Terima kasih, Bi... Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok," ucapnya. "Lagipula rumah kita hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja," bibi Caridad ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Cagalli menambahkan. "Aku masih harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayah, Bi..."

"..." yang bisa kulakukan hanya terdiam menatapnya, sinar mata Cagalli yang redup membuatku tak henti mencemaskannya.

"Oh, baik lah..." akhirnya bibi Caridad menyerah. "Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus mandi dan mengganti pakaianmu ya?" bibi Caridad meminjamkan sebuah payung pada Cagalli. "Jaga kesehatanmu, Cagalli..."

Cagalli mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Bi," dia membuka payungnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

Aku memperhatikan sosoknya untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu jelas terlihat depresi. Mungkin aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tapi aku bisa langsung mengetahuinya. Rasanya seperti aku sudah mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap malam, Kira selalu membicarakan gadis itu denganku di telepon. Tak heran rasanya jika aku merasa sudah mengenal baik gadis bermata _amber_ itu, meski aku mengenalnya secara tidak langsung melalui Kira.

"Athrun?" suara bibi Caridad menyadarkanku. "Ayo, kita masuk?"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti bibi Caridad masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

 **~ Cagalli ~ (-_-) ~ Athrun ~**

* * *

"Silahkan, Athrun..." bibi Caridad memberiku secangkir teh herbal hangat favoritnya setelah aku mandi dan berganti baju. "Ini bisa mencegah masuk angin."

"Terima kasih," ucapku sebelum meneguk teh itu.

"Syukurlah," aku mendengar bibi Caridad berbicara dari dapur yang berada di samping kanan ruang makan tempatku duduk saat ini. "Kau terlihat sehat, ayahmu juga sehat kan?"

"Iya, ayah sehat-sehat saja," jawabku sambil menatap punggung bibi Caridad yang sedang memasak. "Meski akhir-akhir ini kesibukkannya bertambah."

Bibi Caridad tertawa kecil. "Ketua yayasan ZAFT memang selalu sibuk di pertengahan tahun seperti ini ya?"

"Benar, banyak yang harus dikerjakan dan diurus ayah," ujarku. "Bagaimana dengan paman Haruma?"

"Sehat, seperti biasa..." jawab bibi Caridad. "Walau dalam keadaan seperti ini, bibi bersyukur kami berdua tidak mengalami depresi yang parah hingga mempengaruhi kesehatan kami..."

"Syukurlah... Aku sangat mencemaskan paman dan bibi..." bohong, aku tahu bibi Caridad berbohong. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa kondisi kesehatan bibi sedang menurun. Beliau tidak selincah biasanya, wajahnya pucat dan kantung matanya... Mana mungkin aku tertipu, tapi kuputuskan untuk berpura-pura.

"Athrun..." bibi Caridad memanggil namaku setelah beberapa saat terdiam, suaranya rendah. "Bibi mohon... Maafkan segala kesalahan Kira... Agar Kira dapat beristirahat dengan tenang," kalimat itu membuatku terkejut. "Bibi tahu, selama di PLANT... Kira pasti sudah banyak menyusahkanmu, membuatmu marah atau pun kesal..." suara bibi Caridad mulai terdengar lirih. "Tapi, Kira itu... Dia anak yang baik, bibi yakin dia tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti atau pun menyusahkan orang lain..."

Mendengar itu, spontan aku berdiri dan menghampiri bibi Caridad. "Bibi..." saat aku meraih bahunya dengan kedua tanganku dan menatap wajahnya, kedua mata bibi Caridad telah digenangi air mata. "Bibi, aku mengerti... Aku sudah mengenal Kira sejak usia 4 tahun, aku sangat mengenalnya..." aku mengusap-usap bahu bibi Caridad, berusaha menenangkannya. "Bibi tidak perlu mengatakan itu, aku sudah memaafkannya..." ucapku. "Bahkan sebaliknya, aku lah yang banyak berbuat salah padanya dan belum sempat meminta maaf atau memperbaiki kesalahanku itu..."

Bibi Caridad menghapus air matanya yang hampir menetes, mati-matian ia menahan tangis. "Terima kasih. Athrun... Kau sudah menjadi sahabat Kira, menjaga, mendukung dan selalu menemaninya bagai saudara..."

"Kira memang saudaraku, Bi..." aku pun mulai merasakan luapan emosi di dalam dada. "Sungguh, bagiku dia sudah menjadi saudaraku sejak lama... Aku pun sangat terpukul atas kepergiannya yang begitu mendadak ini..."

Dan pada akhirnya tangis bibi Caridad pun pecah, berulang kali beliau menyebut nama puteranya dalam tangisan itu. Segera kubawa bibi Caridad duduk di kursi terdekat, yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah membantu menenangkannya walau hanya sedikit. Bagaimana seorang ibu tidak akan bersedih saat putera tunggalnya tiba-tiba saja pergi untuk selamanya, nyawa sahabatku terenggut oleh kecelakaan mobil yang dia alami di jalan.

 _'Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak...'_

Sesak melanda tiba-tiba, sebuah rasa penyesalan kembali datang menggerogotiku. Berhari-hari aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, perasaan yang menyiksa ini selalu menghantui malam-malamku. Rasa kehilangan, kesedihan, kaget, bingung, tidak percaya dan penyesalan bercampur menjadi satu.

 _'Kira... Maafkan aku...'_

Setiap kali kuingat saat itu, ingin kuputar balikkan waktu dan mengubah segalanya. Seandainya saat itu aku tidak meneleponnya, seandainya aku mendengarkan ucapannya dan tidak mengganggunya...

 _'Apakah takdir yang memilukan ini dapat berubah?'_

* * *

 **~ Cagalli ~ (-_-) ~ Athrun ~**

* * *

"Halo, Kira?"

Malam itu seperti biasa, aku menelepon Kira. Sekitar jam 7 malam, di saat kami biasa memiliki waktu senggang atau sedang ada di rumah.

 _"Hey, Ath,"_ aku mendengar balasan suaranya.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanyaku sambil bermain dengan pena di meja belajar. "Sukses dengan ujiannya?"

 _"Ya, begitu lah,"_ jawabnya. _"Hanya sedikit kesulitan di beberapa bagian, tapi kurasa tidak masalah,"_ aku mendengar suara benda-benda logam bergesekan, namun tidak jelas. _"Kalau kau pasti santai ya? Kau kan jenius."_

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Tidak, tadi itu sulit," jawabku. "Sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak membaca buku sepertimu."

 _"Hmmh, kau memang pemalas,"_ sahut Kira. _"Baca buku di saat ujian saja."_

"Kau tahu kalau aku lebih suka praktik kan?" aku beranjak dari meja belajarku, berdiri menghadap jendela di kamarku yang menampakkan pemandangan malam di sekitar rumah. "Tapi kau enak ya, tadi itu ujian terakhirmu kan?"

 _"Yup, terakhir dan yang tersulit,"_ jawab Kira. _"Memangnya kau belum selesai?"_

"Belum, masih sampai hari jumat nanti," jawabku. "Lalu sekarang sedang apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau masih membaca buku meski ujianmu sudah selesai?" tanyaku, lalu kudengar suara logam jatuh. "Tapi sepertinya bukan ya?" sepertinya saat ini Kira sedang mengambil logam tadi. "Ah, kau sedang sibuk dengan proyek Cagalli-mu itu ya?"

 _"Eh?"_ Kira terdengar kaget. _"Ini memang untuk Cagalli, tapi jangan menyebutnya begitu,"_ ucapnya buru-buru, dia gugup dan malu. _"Jadi terdengar seperti Cagalli-ku, dia kan bukan milikku."_

Seringaian kecil muncul di wajahku. "Akan jadi Cagalli-mu kan?"

 _"Athrun!"_ nah, sekarang dia mulai marah, wajahnya pasti merah.

"Hahahaha," aku tak kuasa menahan tawa. "Kenapa? Bukan kah itu yang kau impikan, Kira- _kun_ ~!"

 _"Ck, diam kau, Zala!"_ jika Kira sudah memanggilku begitu, artinya dia sudah benar-benar kesal. _"Daripada mengurusiku, kenapa kau tidak cari gadis untuk kau jadikan pacar?"_

"Hhh, gadis-gadis itu hanya menginginkan uangku saja," aku membalas dengan kesal. "Untuk apa memacari mereka?"

 _"Hahaha,"_ kini giliran Kira yang tertawa. _"Kau tenang saja, suatu saat pasti akan ada seorang gadis yang tidak melihat uangmu."_

"Tapi melihat tampangku?" potongku. "Latar belakangku? Keluargaku?"

 _"Hhh, Athrun..."_ Kira terdengar lelah. _"Percaya lah... Akan ada seorang gadis tulus yang datang padamu tanpa melihat senua itu..."_ ujarnya. _"Gadis seperti Cagalli misalnya, dia sama sekali tidak..."_

"Ya, ya, aku tahu..." lagi-lagi aku memotong kalimat Kira. "Cagalli-mu itu sangat tulus, apa adanya dan tidak melihat segala sesuatu berdasarkan materi, iya kan?"

Kurasa Kira sedang tersenyum saat ini, membayangkan sosok gadis idamannya. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum bertemu dengannya, Athrun..." ucapnya. "Dia mungkin terlihat seperti bongkahan batu biasa dari luar, tapi di dalamnya... Aku tak pernah melihat amber seindah itu..."

Kini aku pun tersenyum, senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa sahabat terbaikku ini telah menemukan gadis yang tepat untuknya. "Jadi... Sampai di mana proyeknya berjalan?"

 _"Hmm... Aku masih harus mengerjakan bagian sayap kirinya, ternyata rumit sekali ya..."_

Aku tertawa. "Bagiku saja butuh waktu lama untuk mengerjakan itu, kalau kau mungkin..." aku menyangga daguku. "Kuperkirakan kau akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 4 atau 5 hari lagi."

 _"Apa?"_ Kira terkejut, membuatku bingung. _"Lama sekali, aku yakin bisa lebih cepat."_

"3 hari?"

 _"Tidak."_

"Oke, 2 setengah hari...?"

 _"Besok."_

"Hah?"

 _"Besok pagi, aku akan menyelesaikannya sebelum besok pagi."_

"Kau gila?" spontan aku membelalakkan mataku, terkejut dengan deklarasi Kira barusan. "Untuk mengerjakan bagian pokoknya saja kau butuh tiga hari hari, sekarang kau mau menyelesaikannya sebelum besok pagi?" aku mengacak rambutku, geram. "Itu tidak mungkin, walau kau tidak tidur untuk mengerjakannya tetap saja tidak mungkin."

 _"Tidak, pasti bisa,"_ dengan mudah Kira mengatakan itu. _"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil, asalkan kita berupaya pasti akan ada jalan."._

"..." Lagi-lagi aku geram dibuatnya. "Kau memang benar-benar gila, Kira Yamato..." ucapku. "Kau akan jadi siswa SMA pemecah rekor nasional jika kau bisa menyelesaikannya secepat itu."

 _"Kalau begitu akan kubuktikan padamu, apa pun akan kulakukan."_

"Hhh, terserah kau saja," aku menyerah. "Dasar keras kepala," aku duduk di tepian ranjangku. "Memangnya kenapa harus besok?"

"..." Kira terdiam, membuatku ingin bicara namun didului olehnya. _"Besok... Akan kuutarakan padanya."_

"Huh?" aku merasa telingaku sedang bermasalah, apa tadi dia bilang?

 _"Besok, dia mengajakku pergi ke FantasyLand... Taman hiburan itu, tempat di mana pertama kalinya aku... Mulai menyukainya..."_ ucapnya, aku merasakan kegugupannya. _"Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku di sana, tempat yang kurasa sangat cocok dan paling tepat."_

"..." Aku tersenyum tipis, seandainya aku di sana ingin rasanya kurangkul bahunya dan memberinya semangat. "Berjuanglah, Kira," ucapku. "Aku yakin, semua akan berjalan lancar dan dia akan menjadi Cagalli-mu besok."

 _"Ugh, kau ini... Aku benar-benar gugup."_

"Kau tenang saja, anggap sedang ujian," ujarku. "Seperti sedang tanya-jawab dengan bu Natarlie di ujian semester dulu, kau berhasil menghadapinya berarti besok pun pasti bisa."

 _"Ini dan itu mana bisa dibanding-bandingkan, Bodoh!"_

Aku tertawa lagi. "Bercanda, kau pasti bisa melakukannya besok," ujarku. "Meski proyek itu belum selesai, kau harus tetap maju."

 _"Hhh, akan kuselesaikan,"_ Kira masih saja keras kepala. _"Nah, sekarang aku ingin membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang belum ada, bisa disambung lagi nanti?"_

"Ah, kau ini, kan bisa pakai _headset_ ," sahutku. "Nanti malam kau akan sibuk dengan proyek Cagalli-mu itu, jadi lebih baik kita selesaikan sekarang," ucapku. "Kau tidak akan percaya tentang apa yang akan kuceritakan padamu ini, tadi siang Dearka..."

Dan itu lah aku, begitu egois hingga meminta Kira mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan kosongku di saat ia pergi dengan sepeda motornya. Tak memperdulikan risiko apa yang menghantui Kira dikarenakan konsenterasinya yang terpecah saat berkendara. Suara terakhir yang kudengar dari _handphone_ -ku saat itu adalah suara kelakson mobil yang nyaring, diikuti dengan suara teriakan Kira dan suara benturan keras yang sontak membuatku panik.

Di hari berikutnya baru lah aku mendapat kabar dari Paman Haruma, Kira tertabrak sebuah minibus yang melintas dari arah samping dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kira tidak memperhatikan lampu lalu-lintas yang telah berubah merah, menerobos dan mengakibatkan kejadian naaz ini menimpanya. Betapa terpukul dan terkejutnya aku saat mendengar itu, kematian saudaraku sedikit-banyak disebabkan olehku.

* * *

 **~ Cagalli ~ (-_-) ~ Athrun ~**

* * *

"Athrun, Athrun?"

Aku menggeram dalam tidurku, panggilan barusan membuatku membuka mata dan perlahan duduk di ranjang.

"Athrun?"

Lagi-lagi suara itu, apa kau tidak tahu kalau sekarang aku masih mengantuk, Ki-.

 _Deg!_

Seketika itu juga kutolehkan wajah pada sumber suara, kudapati sosoknya berdiri di sana. Dia menatapku dengan senyumnya, bersandar pada dinding kamar yang memantulkan sinar matahari pagi dari jendela.

"Kau sudah bangun, Pemalas?" dia bicara, sungguh dia bicara padaku. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Aku tak sanggup menjawabnya, seluruh tubuh termasuk lidahku membeku. Apa yang kulihat ini benar-benar nyata? Dia ada di sini, di kamarku. Dia menatapku, bahkan bicara padaku. Dia yang seharusnya sudah...

"Athrun," suaranya mengembalikanku dari pemikiran panjangku. "Kau jangan cemas, aku baik-baik saja," lagi-lagi dia tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu dia tunujukkan padaku. "Aku hanya..." kini dia melangkah perlahan menghampiriku, tatapannya dalam. "Tolong, jaga lah Cagalli untukku."

* * *

 **~ Cagalli ~ (-_-) ~ Athrun ~**

* * *

"Haaah!" Aku sontak terbangun, terduduk di ranjang yang aku tempati dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Jantungku berdetak kencang, keringat menetes membasahi wajah serta tubuhku.

 _'Mimpi...'_

Segera aku berdiri, mengacak-acak rambutku karena frustasi. Beberapa saat kemudian baru lah aku merasa lebih tenang, setelah mengatur nafas yang sempat kacau. Kuperhatikan ruangan tempatku berada sekarang, ini bukan lah kamarku. Ruangan ini lebih kecil, namun lebih tertata rapi walau lebih banyak buku di dalamnya. Meja belajar dan lemarinya pun bersih, ruangan yang benar-benar mencerminkan kepribadian sang pemilik.

 _'Kira...'_

Kuraih sebuah foto berbingkai di atas meja belajar, kuusap kacanya dengan ibu jariku. Foto itu diambil 3 tahun lalu, saat kami hendak berpisah. Fotoku dan Kira, diambil oleh paman Haruma... Foto bersama kami yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia pergi ke Orb...

"Athrun?" kudengar bibi Caridad memanggilku. "Kau sudah bangun? Mau bibi buatkan sarapan?"

"Aku sudah bangun, Bi..." jawabku sambil membukakan pintu, segera aku tersenyum pada bibi Caridad. "Bibi tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkanku sarapan, aku bisa-."

"Kau juga adalah puteraku, Athrun," bibi Caridad memotong kalimatku. "Mandi lah, kita akan sarapan bersama setelah ini."

Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu menutup pintu setelah bibi Caridad pergi. Kuletakkan kembali bingkai foto yang sejak tadi kubawa ke tempat semula, mataku tertarik oleh bingkai foto lain yang berada tidak jauh dari foto tadi. Sebuah foto yang menggambarkan persahabatan yang lain, persahabatan serta kebahagiaan sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang dilanda kasmaran. Kira nampak begitu bahagia, berada dalam rangkulan gadis berambut pirang pujaannya, dia tersenyum begitu lebar.

 _'Aku datang, Kira...'_

Kualihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela kamar di belakang meja belajar.

 _'Kupastikan Cagalli-mu akan baik-baik saja...'_

* * *

 **~ To be Continued ~**

* * *

Yay, smpe sini dulu...

Thanks udah baca, jngn lp review-nya.

Buat yg sllu dkung Cyaaz smpe saat ini, mksih bnyk!

Cyaaz akn allu smangat dan brjuang d Fandom ini.

:D

* * *

 **alya130590** : Hahaha. Cyaaz kyknya bkl bikin Fic baru lg deh (yg lama2 mkin gj nsibnya)... Gmn hayo? :v Kmatian Kira lngsung trmaafkn bgt tau pair-nya AsuCaga. :p Mksih ya udah baca & ksih review, Cyaaz update scepatnya! :D

 **Erehmi** : Waduuuh, Cyaaz jd pmbunuh Kira! :'( Maafkn Cyaaz, Kira-san, ini demi plot yg mnarik! #plak :v Emang Fic yg ini bikin baper, Cyaaz yg bikin jg sllu baper. :( Ini Cyaaz usah update, snwng update Fic ini krn bnyk atoknya. :p Smoga puas dan trus ikutin Fic ini ya... Thank you! :D

 **Citra** : Hi kau, tkng sbar viruz! -_- Kamu kira aku g bs bunuh Kira? Athrun pun bs kubunuh, tp kudu disiksa dulu slama seabad. :p Hmmh, klo kpiting muncul d tngah pmakaman kn g lucu, Cit. -_- Alah, lu jg gagal move on kn? Biang keroknya mah elu, sbar viruz mlulu d fb. :v Mksih ya Review-nya, mmpir lg, Cit. :D

 **Raion** : Eh, ada si tkng terror! :p Apaan? Kcewa Kira mati? :p Soal Athrun mah tenang aja, g ada critanya dy bs lolos dr siksaan Cyaaz. :p Hbis ini update SC, trus DK. Pantengin trus aja Fic2 geje driku, biar mkin gagal move on! :v Thank you ya... :D

 **Panda** : Hola, lama tak jumpa! :D Hahaha. Maafkn Cyaaz yg sdh mmbri kejutan ngenez d chap pertama... :( Tp bknnya kmu dulu jg bikin Kira mati? -_- Fic buatan Cyaaz mah g ada apa2nya sibnding buatan Pansa. :'( Trims udah Revieq ya... Mmpir lg, Panda! :D

 **Poppy** : Hahaha. Jngn nangis donk, maafkn Cyaaz! :'( Mmpir lg, Poppy,... Thank you review-nya. :D

 **RenCaggie** : Woo, lama tak jumpa... Snang kmu mmpir lg k Fic Cyaaz. :D Soal knp Kira mati, usah trjawab d Chap ini, bgt jg soal knp Athrun bs tau ttg Caga. Kmu hebat bs nebak. Wkwkwk. Ayo mmpir lg, Cyaaz snang bnyk yg ttp dukung & stia baca Fic Cyaaz. :D Mksih ya... See you again! :D

* * *

Thank you, All!

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

_Halo...!_

 _Cyaaz dtg untk mnepati jnji Update sabtu._

 _Udah ya, jangan ganggu Cyaaz sampe minggu depan, jangan TERROR Xyaaz!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _Sering ada Flashback dan lain-lain tanpa adanya peringatan._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Kalau Cyaaz yang bikin dan punya GS/D, udah Cyaaz bikin Happy Ebding thu AsuCaga (Setelah puas nyiksa Athrun), DM, SS, dll..._**

* * *

 ** _Life and Fate_**

 _Chapter 03_

* * *

"Apa, sebulan?" Caridad dan suaminya terkejut dan mengulangi apa yang baru mereka dengar, saat ini mereka sedang menikmati santapan pagi bersama seorang tamu yang menginap di rumah mereka sejak semalam.

"Iya, sekitar 1 bulan," ucap pemuda berambut biru gelap di hadapan Caridad. "Jika Paman dan Bibi tidak keberatan... Aku ingin menetap di sini selama liburanku, lalu beberapa minggu di awal semester juga aku akan tetap di Orb," ujarnya. "Tentu saja seluruh biaya menginap, makan dan yang lainnya akan kutanggung, lalu-."

"Permasalahannya bukan uang, Athrun," Haruma memotong kalimat Athrun. "Apakah Patrick- _san_ tidak keberatan?" tanyanya. "Kalau paman dan bibi, kami sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Itu benar, justru kami merasa senang kalau kau lama tinggal di sini, Athrun," ucap Caridad. "Hanya saja rasanya jadi tidak enak pada Patrick- _san_ , apalagi kau bilang masih mau di sini sampai awal semester depan... Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Mengenai semua itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, aku dan ayah sudah membicarakannya dan kami sudah sepakat," jawab Athrun. "Selama liburan aku akan membantu Paman dan Bibi, apa pun yang kalian butuhkan, lalu saat sekolah dimulai aku akan mengikuti kelas virtual ZAFT," ujarnya. "Kebetulan program kelas virtual ini masih dalam masa percobaan bagi ZAFT, aku akan membantu ayah dalam meninjau dan mengevaluasi program ini dengan mengikuti kelas virtual selama beberapa minggu."

"Wah, luar biasa..." Haruma tersenyum pada Athrun. "Jadi kau membuat kesepakatan dengan ayahmu, mencari jalan tengah yang sama-sama menguntungkan bagi kalian?" Athrun mengangguk. "Seperti biasa, kau cerdas dan selalu pandai mencari kesempatan, Athrun."

Athrun tertawa kecil. "Negosiasi dengan ayah memang selalu berjalan alot, karena itu lah aku harus membuat kesepakatan yang menguntungkan juga untuknya."

Caridad tersenyum menatap suaminya dan Athrun yang sedang asyik mengobrol, mengingatkannya pada sang putera tunggal keluarga Yamato.

 _'Seandainya kau di sini, Kira...'_

Kini senyuman Caridad berubah menjadi senyuman miris, mengingat Kira tak lagi dapat mewarnai hari-harinya bersama keluarga kecil ini.

"Sayang?" Caridad terkejut saat suaminya memanggil. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, iya," Caridad berusaha bersikap normal. "Maaf, tadi aku melamun."

Haruma menatap istrinya dengan tatapan mengerti sambil membelai rambutnya. "Maaf, hari ini pun aku harus berangkat pagi," ucapnya. "Tuan Kisaka memintaku mengerjakan beberapa proyek yang harus selesai minggu ini."

Caridad tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, bukankah ada Athrun yang menemaniku?" ia menoleh pada Athrun, lalu kembali pada suaminya. "Lagipula, Cagalli pasti akan datang nanti."

"Ah, iya," Haruma terlihat sedikit lega. "Untunglah sudah musim liburan, Cagalli jadi sering ke sini ya,"

"Iya, dia anak yang baik," sahut Caridad. "Dia selalu menemani dan membantuku sampai sore, padahal dia kan juga harus mengurus rumah dan memasak untuk Uzumi- _san_."

"Sekali-kali ajaklah mereka makan malam di sini, pasti menyenangkan," Haruma meminum sisa kopinya yang hampir habis.

"Ya, baik lah," jawab Caridad. "Akan kubuatkan kebab kesukaannya dan..." menoleh pada Athrun. " _Cabbage roll_ untukmu, Athrun."

"Ah, Bibi..." Athrun yang daritadi hanya diam akhirnya angkat suara. "Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak repot, sama sekali tidak," sahut Caridad. "Kami senang menyambutmu di sini, ya kn, Sayang?"

Haruma mengangguk. "Kau sudah seperti anak kami juga, Athrun."

Athrun hanya bisa tersenyum menerima perlakuan baik dari keluarga Yamato. "Terima kasih, paman dan bibi selalu baik padaku."

Obrolan pun berlanjut hingga Haruma pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk bekerja, sedangkan Caridad dan Athrun membereskan meja makan dan dapur bersama-sama.

"Oya, Athrun," Caridad memanggil Athrun yang sedang mengelap meja makan. "Bisa minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja, Bi," jawab Athrun. "Ada apa?" ucapnya sambil menghampiri Caridad di dapur.

"Ini, bisa kau antarkan ini ke rumah Cagalli?" Caridad sedang membungkus sayuran dan lauk ke dalam plastik. "Gadis yang kemarin bersamamu itu, dia tinggal di dekat sini."

"Oh, tentu," jawab Athrun. "Di sebelah mana rumahnya?"

"Keluar dari pintu, kau jalan saja ke kanan," Caridad merapikan bungkusan makanan untuk Cagalli. "Hanya terpisah 2 rumah dari sini, rumah berpagar cokelat."

"Oh, baik lah, Bi," ucap Athrun sambil menerima bungkusan plastik dari Caridad. "Ada pesan untuknya?"

Caridad menggeleng. "Bilang saja, ini sedikit bingkisan untuk tambahan makan siang," ucapnya. "Oya, katakan padanya soal undangan makan malam nanti ya?"

Athrun mengangguk. "Baik lah, aku pergi sekarang."

Dengan itu Athrun melangkah ke luar rumah dengan pakaian sederhananya. Ia berjalan santai menuju rumah Cagalli, sesekali menoleh untuk memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Kompleks pemukiman yang cukup baik suasananya, tatanan bangunannya pun rapi. Tak lama Athrun tiba di depan pagar berwarna cokelat dengan bangunan rumah sederhana bernuansa putih dan cream di dalamnya, segera ia membuka pagar tersebut dan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Permisi?" seru Athrun sambil mengetuk pintu. "Maaf, apa ada orang?"

"Ya, sebentar!" terdengar suara dari dalam rumah, Athrun mengenali suara itu. "Ya, ada apa...?" Cagalli membuka pintu rumahnya.

Athrun tersenyum pada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang menatapnya dengan heran. "Selamat pagi, Cagalli."

"..." Cagalli mengamati sosok Athrun untuk sesaat. "Kau lagi, ada perlu apa?"

Athrun kembali tersenyum, ia memaklumi sikap Cagalli yang terkesan dingin padanya. "Ini, bibi Caridad memintaku mengantarkan ini," ucapnya sambil memberikan bungkusan makanan pada Cagalli.

"Eh?" Cagalli memperhatikan dan mengintip isi kantung plastik yang ia terima. "Ya ampun, Bibi..." ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Selalu saja repot-repot begini, padahal sudah kubilang tidak usah."

"Bibi Caridad sangat menyayangimu ya," ucap Athrun, membuat Cagalli teringat padanya. "Beliau kelihatannya sangat memperhatikanmu."

"..." Cagalli senpat terdiam, lalu ia membukakan pintunya dan mempersilahkan Athrun masuk. "Ayo ke dalam?" ajaknya. "Mampir lah, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan ini."

"Ah, tidak usah," Athrun merasa sungkan. "Hanya begitu saja, lagipula bibi Caridad yang-."

"Akan kutraktir kau makan," potong Cagalli. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untuk yang kemarin."

"..." kini giliran Athrun yang terdiam sejenak. "Tidak usah, kemarin kebetulan saja aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke makam dan bertemu denganmu di sana, lalu aku membagikan payungku denganmu dan pulang bersamamu," ujarnya. "Malah kau mengantarku sampai ke rumah bibi Caridad."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja," Cagalli bersikeras. "Kalau tidak, akan kuajak kau berkeliling," ucapnya. "Aku tidak tenang kalau belum memberimu apa-apa."

Athrun tersenyum memperhatikan Cagalli, gadis ini memang sebaik yang Kira ceritakan padanya. "Baik lah, kau bisa ajak aku berkeliling nanti," ucapnya. "Aku ingin tahu semuanya, tempat di mana Kira tinggal dan menghabiskan waktunya selama 3 tahun kami berpisah."

Cagalli mengangguk. "Baik, serahkan semua padaku," ia tersenyum, baru kali ini Athrun melihat gadis itu tersenyum secara langsung. "Tapi sekarang," Cagalli menarik pergelangan tangan Athrun. "Masuk lah dulu, minum kopi atau apa pun."

"Eh?" Athrun terkejut dan bingung, namun ia tetap mengikuti langkah Cagalli. "Tapi aku kan..."

"Tunggu aku di sini ya," Cagalli membimbing Athrun untuk duduk di ruang tamu, menyuguhi pemuda itu dengan segelas kopi kemasan yang selalu ia sediakan untuk para tamu. "Aku akan ganti baju sebentar, lalu aku ikut denganmu ke rumah Kira."

Belum sempat menjawab, Cagalli sudah meninggalkan Athrun sendirian di ruang tamu. Pemuda itu akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah, ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Gadis itu, bisa-bisanya membiarkan orang asing masuk ke dalam rumah," gumamnya. "Sudah begitu, aku malah ditinggal sendirian."

Dengan rasa heran yang masih berputar di hatinya, Athrun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada. Tidak banyak barang atau hiasan yang terpajang di ruangan ini, hanya beberapa buah sofa, sebuah meja tamu dan beberapa lukisan yang ditempel di dinding. 2 buah bingkai foto terpajang di atas meja kecil di sudut ruangan, sebuah foto keluarga dengan Cagalli kecil dan sebuah foto kelulusan SMP gadis itu.

Athrun memperhatikan kedua foto tersebut, ia hanya dapat menemukan foto sang ibu dalam foto dengan Cagalli kecil di dalamnya. Di dalam foto yang lain hanya ada Cagalli dan sang ayah, hal itu membuat Athrun penasaran dan berpikir apakah Cagalli bernasib sama dengannya? Ditinggalkan oleh sang ibu, Athrun ingin tahu apa Cagalli juga mengalami hal itu?

"Maaf, menunggu lama," Cagalli muncul dengan celana jeans dan _T-shirt_ merahnya. "Ayo kita berangkat?"

Athrun mengangguk, lalu bersama Cagalli kembali ke kediaman keluarga Yamato.

* * *

 **~ Cagalli ~ (-_-) ~ Athrun ~**

* * *

"Eeh... Jadi liburan nanti kau akan pergi ke PLANT?" mata Cagalli berbinar-binar, membayangkan gemerlapnya kota metropolitan bernama PLANT. "Enaknya..."

Kira mengangguk penuh antusias. "Ya, selama seminggu aku akan pergi dan berlibur di sana."

"Curang..." Cagalli cemberut. "Aku juga ingin ke sana, aku belum pernah ke PLANT."

Kira tertawa geli. "Tidak ada yang istimewa kok di sana, aku yang tinggal lama di sana saja merasa kota itu biasa saja," ujar Kira. "Malah kalau untuk liburan, kurasa Orb adalah tempat yang lebih bagus."

"Lalu kenapa kau ke PLANT?" tanya Cagalli. "Kalau memang Orb lebih bagus, liburan saja di sini bersamaku dan yang lain."

Kira tersenyum mendengar ucapan Cagalli. "Aku ke sana untuk mengunjungi sahabatku, itu saja."

"Oh, sahabatmu si Arthur itu ya?" tanya Cagalli polos.

"Athrun, bukan Arthur," ralat Kira. "Kenapa sih kau sulit sekali mengingat nama orang lain?"

"Hmmh, iya, iya, Athrun," ucap Cagalli. "Apa boleh buat, nama Athrun itu jarang ada dan susah diingat."

"Kalau namaku, bagaimana?" tanya Kira.

"Eh?" wajah Cagalli merona. "Kalau namamu kan... Mudah dieja dan..." Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Dan apa?" tuntut Kira, menatap Cagalli.

"Dan, dan..."

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak Cagalli ikut bersamamu ke PLANT, Kira?" tiba-tiba Caridad menghampiri puteranya di euang makan dengan membawa teh dan biskuit. "Kalian kan bisa berlibur bersama di sana."

"Ibu?" Kira terkejut dengan kemunculan ibunya, sedikit kecewa.

"Iya, benar!" Cagalli buru-buru menambahkan. "Aku juga ingin ikut, ajak aku, Kira!"

"..." raut wajah Kira mendadak kusut. "Tidak boleh."

"Eh?" Cagalli dan Caridad sama-sama bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cagalli. "Aku bawa uang sendiri, kau tidak perlu cemas soal itu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya," Kira merespon dengan dingin.

"Lalu apa?" Cagalli mulai kesal.

"Kenapa, Kira?" tanya Caridad lembut. "Bukankah akan menyenangkan?" ucapnya. "Lagipula nanti di sana ada Athrun, aku yakin Cagalli dan Athrun akan..."

"Nah, itu dia," sahut Kira. "Pokoknya tidak boleh, cukup aku saja yang pergi menemui Athrun."

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Cagalli melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Melarangku dengan alasan tidak jelas begitu?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, ti-dak-bo-leh!" Kira bersikeras.

"..." Caridad tersenyum dan tertawa kecil memandangi puteranya, rasanya ia tahu alasan sebenarnya di balik perilaku Kira yang aneh. Caridad tidak menyangka, puteranya yang berhati lembut ternyata mampu berpikir dan bertindak seperti itu untuk melindungi apa yang berharga baginya.

 _'Dasar Kira, kau ingin menyimpan Cagalli-chan untuk dirimu sendiri kan?'_

* * *

 **~ Cagalli ~ (-_-) ~ Athrun ~**

* * *

"Bibi?" Cagalli membuka pintu rumah Caridad dan berseru memanggilnya. "Aku masuk ya?" tambahnya sambil melangkah memasuki rumah.

Athrun hanya menggeleng pelan melihat perilaku Cagalli, belum ada jawaban dari pemilik rumah namun ia sudah masuk begitu saja. Gadis yang begitu santai, namun terasa hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Setelah beberapa saat barulah Athrun menyusul masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Cagalli?" akhirnya Caridad keluar dari halaman belakanga. " _Ohayou_ ," ucapnya sambil membawa keranjang pakaian yang sudah kosong. "Maaf, bibi tadi mencuci baju di belakang."

"Pagi, Bi," balas Cagalli sambil menghampirinya. "Mau kubantu menjemurnya?"

"Eh, tidak," Caridad menggeleng. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak dan sering membantu bibi."

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Bi?" ucap Cagalli. "Lagipula aku sedang liburan, kalau pekerjaan di rumah sudah selesai aku dengan senang hati datang ke sini dan membantu bibi."

"Heeh, tapi kan kau-."

"Aku juga ingin mmembantu bibi," Athrun memotong kalimat Caridad. "Tidak baik kalau aku hanya menumpang tanpa membantu apa-apa."

"..." Caridad terdiam memperhatikan sosok Cagalli dan Athrun di hadapannya "Hhh, dasar kalian ini," akhirnya ia menyerah. "Baik lah, tolong belanja untuk bibi ya?" ucapnya sambil mengambil daftar belanjaan di meja makan. "Ada banyak yang harus dibeli untuk makan malam bersama nanti."

"Makan malam bersama?" Cagalli menghampiri Caridad. "Mengundang teman-teman Paman Haruma ya?"

"Loh, Athrun belum bilang?" tanya Caridad.

"Ah, maaf," Athrun menghampiri Cagalli dan Caridad. "Tadi belum sempat kukatakan, Bi."

"Hm?" Cagalli bingung. "Memang ada apa?"

"Hmm, nanti kau dan Uzumi- _san_ harus makan malam di sini ya?" ucap Caridad. "Kita makan bersama, sudah lama kan kita tidak berkumpul dan ngobrol."

"Bibi..." Cagalli terkejut. "Ayah pasti senang," ucapnya. "Baik lah, aku akan membantu sebisaku," ia tersenyum bersemangat. "Walau aku tidak bisa membantu memasak, tapi apa pun yang lain akan kulakukan."

Caridad tertawa kecil melihat Cagalli. "Iya, iya... Makanya, sekarang pergi lah belanja ya?" ucapnya sambil memberikan daftar belanjaan pada Cagalli. "Biar Athrun ikut dan membantumu."

Cagalli mengangguk sambil menerima daftar belanjaan, lalu bersama Athrun pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan Athrun merenungi beberapa hal, terutama mengenai gadis yang saat ini berjalan bersamanya. Sesuai dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Kira padanya, gadis bermata _amber_ ini berhati ceria, ramah dan hangat. Cagalli juga merupakan sosok yang jujur dan penuh semangat. Namun Athrun menyadari sedikit kejanggalan, entah bagaimana ia dapat merasakan kepalsuan pada setiap senyum yang ditunjukkan Cagalli sejak pwrtama ia melihatnya. Seolah dipaksakan, gadis itu tersenyum dan berusaha ceria untuk menutupi luka di dalam hatinya.

"Hey, Athrun?" Athrun tersentak dan terbangun dari lamunannya saat Cagalli memanggilnya. "Namamu Athrun kan?"

"Ah, iya," jawab Athrun kikuk. "Athrun Zala."

"Hmm," Cagalli mengangguk. "Kalau aku..."

"Cagalli Yula Athha, ya kan?"

"Eh?" Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan heran. "Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu," ujar Athrun. "Kira sering membicarakanmu."

"Eh, begitu?" Athrun menyadari raut wajah Cagalli sedikit berubah. "Dia sering membicarakanku ya, aneh..."

"Memangnya apanya yang aneh?" tanya Athrun. "Aku dan Kira bersahabat, kami sangat dekat... Jadi wajar kan kalau-."

"Nah, justru itu..." Cagalli memotong kalimat Athrun. "Kira, dia hampir tidak pernah membahas tentangmu."

"Huh?" Athrun terkejut dengan pernyataan Cagalli barusan, apa benar Kira tak pernah membahas tentang dirinya di hadapan Cagalli? "Apa iya? Padahal Kira selalu membicarakanmu dan teman-temannya di Orb tiap kami bicara di telepon."

Cagalli mengangguk. "Iya, benar..." jawabnya. "Karena itu lah, aku tidak mengenalimu saat kita bertemu kemarin," ujar Cagalli. "Berbeda denganmu yang langsung mengenaliku."

"..." Athrun mengangguk kecil, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa gadis ini bersikap dingin padanya kemarin, baginya ia adalah orang asing. "Meski kau tidak mengenalku, tapi kau bisa-bisanya mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumahmu?"

"Hm?" Cagalli menoleh. "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Athrun tersenyum. "Aku ini kan orang asing, bagaimana kalau aku mencuri benda-benda berharga saat kau meninggalkanku di ruang tamu tadi?"

"Hmm, tapi kau kan teman Kira," ucap Cagalli. "Semua teman, apalagi sahabat Kira adalah sahabatku juga," tambahnya sambil tersenyum. "Dan aku yakin, kau adalah orang yang baik, tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

"..." untuk ke sekian kalinya, Athrun dibuat terheran sekaligus tertarik oleh gadis bernama Cagalli, ia begitu positif dan apa adanya.

 _'Persis seperti yang selalu kau katakan, Kira...'_

Athrun memperhatikan sosok Cagalli yang sedang tawar-menawar di sebuah toko sayuran, terlihat pancaran aura gadis itu yang dipenuhi kehangatan. Walau sedikit redup, Athrun masih dapat merasakan cahaya penuh warna yang terpancar dari seorang Cagalli Yula Attha.

 _'Sepertinya kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya, Kira.'_

Athrun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit. Sekarang ia mulai mengerti, mengapa Kira jatuh cinta pada seorang Cagalli.

 _'Cagalli-mu ini adalah gadis yang kuat dan juga luar biasa.'_

* * *

 **~ To be Continued ~**

* * *

 _Dan... Selesai!_

 _Thanks 4 reading._

 _:D_

 _Minggu dpn Cyaaz update lagi, Fic yg mn msih jd rhsia._

 _Hihi._

 _ **Lenora Jime** : Karena tempat lain sudah ekstrim... Maka Cyaaz memilih pemakaman swbagai tempat pertemuan pertama mereka. :v Iya, mati. Tega ya yg nulis? #plak Lacus g ada...! Saingan Athrun ttp Kira, wlau udah mati ttp jd saingan kuat! :p Tetep baca ya, makasih dukungannya. :D_

 _ **shigatsu-sanjyunichi:** Woo, ternyata kau bnar2 dtg, thanks udah ikut baca  & review L&F. :D Hmm? Astaga, Cyaaz g bs bayangin gmn klo jd tmnmu itu. :( Hahaha. Cyaaz bhkn g prnh nntn Ano Hana, gmn mau niru? :v Thanks udah follow, koreksiannya jg. Mklum ya klau jari kegedean & hp kekecilan jdinya rawan typo smcm itu. :v See You next timw. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Konichiwa, Cyaaz's fans!_

 _#plak_

 _Hri ini ultah Kira & Cagalli tercinta, Cyaaz sengaja update 3 Fic Sekaligus!_

 _Berat sih, sayang dikeluarin bnyk2..._

 _Tp demi saudari Cyaaz tercinta, Poppy yang suka merayu..._

 _Oke lah, hari ini Cyaaz IKHLAS!_

 _:'(_

 _Enjoy, smoga suka dengan Update-tan Cyaaz hari ini..._

* * *

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _Sering ada flashback dan lain-lain tanpa adanya peringatan._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Kalau Cyaaz yang bikin dan punya GS/D, udah Cyaaz bikin Happy ending thu AsuCaga (Setelah puas nyiksa Athrun), DM, SS dll._**

* * *

 _ **Life and Fate**_

Chapter 02

* * *

"Hey, Kira?" Tole dengan santainya datang dan menghampiri Kira di bangkunya, saat ini kami sedang menikmati bekal makan siang bersama. "Kau dulu tinggal di PLANT kan?"

Aku dan Kira sama-sama mengangkat alis sambil menatap Tole, lalu Kira mengangguk. "Iya, sejak lahir aku tinggal di PLANT," jawabnya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hmm, apa kau tahu tentang ZAFT?" tanya Tole. "Sebuah yayasan pendidikan yang terkenal di PLANT."

Lagi-lagi Kira mengangguk. "Iya, aku tahu tentang ZAFT."

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tole menarik sebuah bangku, lalu duduk di antara aku dan Kira. "Aku berencana masuk universitasnya nanti."

"Oh..." Kira melahap sepotong roti isi yang ia bawa. "Kau memilih unuversitas yang bagus, kualitas dan fasilitas yang dimiliki ZAFT sangat lengkap," ucap Kira setelah menelan makanannya. "Para pengajarnya pun tidak sembarangan, selalu diseleksi secara ketat."

Sementara Kira menjelaskan panjang-lebar mengenai berbagai kelebihan yang dimiliki ZAFT, aku hanya mendengarkan sekenanya sambil memakan bekalku. ZAFT memang terkenal di negeri ini, bahkan banyak program bertaraf internasional diselenggarakan di sana. Sekolah, universitas dan yayasan akademi ZAFT sering muncul di media, banyak sekali generasi berprestasi tinggi lahir di sana.

"Oh, begitu ya?" aku mendengar Tole bicara. "Jadi untuk masuk ZAFT, kita nanti akan diwajibkan ikut ujian juga?"

Kira mengangguk. "Kalau kau memang ingin masuk ke ZAFT, nanti kita mendaftar dan ikut ujian bersama, bagaimana?"

"Eh?" bukan hanya Tole, aku pun terkejut mendengar ucapan Kira barusan. "Kau juga akan pergi ke ZAFT?" tanyaku refleks.

Kira tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk masuk dan kuliah di ZAFT bersamanya."

Aku hanya terdiam, bertanya-tanya dengan siapa dia berjanji?

"Wah, jadi Kira sudah punya pacar?" tiba-tiba Miri datang. "Atau jangan-jangan... Tunangan?"

"A-apa?" harusnya hanya Kira yang terkejut, tapi entah kenapa aku juga ikut bereaksi. "Apa itu benar, Kira?" aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"E-eh?" Kira terlihat bingung. "Tidak, aku tidak punya!" Jawabnya. "Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, Miri?" Kira menatap tajam pada Miri yang berdiri di sebelahku.

Miri tertawa kecil sambil melirik kepadaku. Sial, sepertinya dia sengaja ingin mengerjaiku. "Tadi kau bilang sudah janji untuk ke ZAFT bersama seseorang kan?" tanya Miri. "Bukankah dia pacarmu?"

"Hhh, kau ini," Kira menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia itu temanku, seorang LAKI-LAKI."

"Eh?" rasanya lega dan... Eh, tunggu! Kenapa aku harus merasa lega? Memangnya apa urusanku kalau teman Kira itu laki-laki atau perempuan? Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini?

"Hoo, ternyata laki-laki ya...?" Miri menatap usil kepadaku. "Syukurlah ya, Cagalli- _chan_ ~."

 _'Miri, awas kau!'_

Rasanya ingin sekali aku berteriak dan memarahi Miri sepuasnya, dia benar-benar mengincarku dan berhasil membuatku salah tingkah.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" Kira bertanya padaku. "Kenapa harus disyukuri?"

 _'Matilah aku...'_

"A-apanya?" kulipat tanganku di depan dada, kupalingkan wajahku. "Yang mensyukurinya kan Miri, bukan aku," ya Tuhan, tolong alihkan perhatian Kira sebelum aku semakin salah tingkah! Tatapan mata _violet_ -nya yang tertuju tepat ke arahku selalu membuat jantungku melompat, wajahku terasa panas dan aku sering kehilangan kendali atas diriku sendiri. Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, saat kuceritakan dan kutanyakan pada Miri...

 _"Sudah jelas kan, kau jatuh cinta~!"_

 _Brak!_

Tanpa sadar aku menggebrak meja, membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padaku. Kira pun terlihat bingung, menatapku dengan tatapan aneh yang bisa membuatku gila.

"A-aah, sudah lah," lagi-lagi aku memalingkan wajah, apa di sini hawanya memang panas atau bagaimana? "Ta-tadi kan kita sedang membahas ZAFT dan temanmu itu, jangan bahas yang lain!"

"E-eh..." Kira masih menatapku dengan bingung dan aneh.

"Memangnya siapa temanmu itu, Kira?" Tole bertanya, akhirnya ada yang mengalihkan pembicaraan konyol ini. "Teman lamamu di PLANT?"

Kira mengangguk. "Ya, dia sahabatku sejak kecil," Kira mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari dalam sakunya. "Namanya Athrun, dia sudah seperti saudara bagiku."

Setelah itu Kira menunjukkan sebuah foto padaku dan yang lainnya, foto di mana dia sedang merangkul pundak seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua dan...

"Wah, dia keren juga ya?" Miri berkomentar. "Dia punya tampang yang oke."

"Heeh, kalau soal tampang aku juga oke kan?" sahut Tole.

"Hmmh, kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Athrun- _kun_ ini," ujar Miri. "Lihat lah, dari foto ini saja kharismanya sudah terlihat."

"..." aku hanya terdiam, begitu juga dengan Kira.

"Sepertinya dia juga pandai, benarkan?" tanya Miri pada Kira.

Kira tertawa kecil. "Dia memang cerdas, tapi kadang malas dan suka semaunya," jawabnya. "Tapi di luar itu semua, Athrun adalah orang yang baik dan dapat diandalkan."

"Hoo, begitu ya?" Miri mengangguk kecil. "Kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Cagalli?" Miri menoleh padaku. "Athrun- _kun_ ini keren kan?" tanyanya. "Lebih keren dari Tole," Tole memprotes, tapi Miri mengacuhkannya. "Bahkan Kira pun lewat."

"Eh?" aku mengedipkan mataku, lalu mengamati kembali foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Kira untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa benar?" tiba-tiba Kira bersuara, membuatku mengangkat wajahku untuk bertatapan dengannya. "Apa Athrun memang sekeren itu?"

"..." aku masih terdiam, kualihkan kembali pandanganku pada foto. Dibanding dengan Kira yang kalem, laki-laki di sebelahnya terkesan lebih berkarakter, dewasa dan...

"Cagalli?" Miri mengagetkanku yang sedang melamun. "Kami menunggu jawabanmu tahu?"

"Eh?" baru kusadari, mereka memang sedang menatapku penasaran. Kenapa sih, mereka penasaran sampai seperti ini? Bahkan Kira juga menatapku dengan serius.

"Dia punya mata yang bagus," akhirnya kuucapkan jawabanku. "Meski kelihatannya sedikit urakan, tapi aku suka mata hijaunya yang terasa damai dan tenang."

"..." entah apa yang salah dengan jawabanku barusan, ketiga temanku langsung terdiam.

 _Pluk_.

Tiba-tiba Kira mematikan _handphone_ -nya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Aneh, sepertinya mukanya jadi masam.

"Kira?" aku mencemaskannya. "Ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"..." Kira sama sekali tidak menatapku. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kenapa sekarang dia jadi dingin? Aura hitam juga muncul di sekitar Kira. Apa aku tadi salah bicara? Apa dia tersinggung karena merasa kalah dari sahabatnya? Ugh, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Hahahaha," sekarang aku malah mendengar suara tawa Miri dan Tole. "Kalian ini benar-benar lucu," ucap Miri.

"Eh, apanya?" aku benar-benar bingung.

"Kira, lain kali ajaklah sahabatmu itu main ke Orb," ucap Tole sambil menyinggung lengan Kira dengan sikunya. "Kita bisa mengajaknya berkeliling, lalu mengenalkannya pada Cagalli."

"Eh, kenapa aku?" wajahku kembali memanas, kenapa sejak tadi aku terus yang jadi bulan-bulanan?

"Tadi kau bilang kau menyukai Athrun- _kun_ kan?" Miri mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Matanya yang indah, terasa damai dan tenang."

"E-eeh?" sekarang aku benar-benar dalam masalah, jelas bukan itu maksudku. "Bukan begitu, aku tadi hanya-."

 _Sreek_.

Kira tiba-tiba berdiri, menggeser kursi dengan paksa hingga menimbulkan suara berisik. "Aku keluar dulu," ucapnya dingin, lalu melangkah ke luar kelas.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" gumamku saat Kira sudah pergi, kenapa dia jadi bersikap aneh begitu?

"Hmm, dasar tidak peka," Miri menarik perhatianku. "Kalau begini terus, tidak akan bisa maju."

"Eh?" aku bingung, apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Biarkan saja, Miri,," sahut Tole. "Nanti juga mereka akan sadar dan mulai melangkah."

Miri mengangguk. "Ya, benar," ia menepuk pundakku. "Pokoknya jangan terlalu lama, jangan sampai semuanya terlambat ya..."

Pada saat itu aku hanya bisa menatap Miri dengan penuh tanda tanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia maksud. Sejak itu Kira tidak pernah lagi membahas Athrun, setidaknya tidak pernah di depanku. Kalau pun dia membahasnya, paling-paling hanya satu atau dua kali dan selalu bukan mengenai hal yang penting. Karena itu lah lama-kelamaan aku pun mulai melupakan sosok Athrun yang pernah kulihat di foto, bahkan namanya pun aku tak hafal.

Bagiku tidak masalah, mungkin Kira menganggap itu adalah sebuah privasi. Lagipula aku percaya, siapa pun orang yang dekat dengan Kira adalah orang yang baik. Seseorang yang sangat baik dan lembut seperti Kira, pasti hanya akan dikelilingi orang-orang yang baik saja kan?

* * *

 **~ Cagalli ~ (-_-) ~ Athrun ~**

* * *

"Jadi..." aku memulai pembicaraan dengan Athrun saat kami sedang berjalan pulang dari belanja. "Kau dan Kira, kalian kenal sejak kapan?"

Athrun tersenyum. "Kira benar-benar tidak menceritakan apa pun padamu ya?" ucapnya, belum sempat aku merespon dia sudah melanjutkan. "Kami bertemu di taman kanak-kanak, saat itu usiaku sekitar 4 tahun," ujarnya. "Saat itu kami bisa langsung akrab, mungkin karena kecocokan hobi kami."

"Membaca?" tanyaku, setauku Kira hobi membaca.

Athrun tertawa kecil. "Tidak, aku tidak suka membaca seperti dia," jawab Athrun, dari penampilan dan gayanya dia memang bukan tipe pembaca seperti Kira sih... "Hanya saja dulu kami sama-sama menyukai mainan robot GUNDAM."

"Eh, GUNDAM?" aku mengedipkan mataku. "Aku juga suka, dulu aku punya banyak koleksinya."

"Benarkah?" Athrun terlihat kaget, memangnya aneh ya kalau aku juga suka?

"Iya, aku penggemar Akatsuki dan Strike Rouge," ujarku. "Memang ada yang salah?"

Athrun menggaruk pipinga dengan telunjuk. "Tidak, hanya saja kau kan anak perempuan..." ucapnya. "Jadi kupikir..."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku perempuan?" kuhentikan langkahku, kutatap mata Athrun dengan serius. "Anak perempuan tidak boleh main GUNDAM? Tidak boleh main sepak bola? Tidak boleh ini-itu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku," Athrun sepertinya takut padaku, dia melangkah mundur. "Um, kupikir seleramu berbeda, itu saja..."

"Hmm, aku memang tidak seperti kebanyakan anak perempuan," gumamku sambil kembali melangkah. "Maaf saja ya, aku memang berbeda."

"..." aku tak mendengar respon apa pun dari Athrun, dia bahkan tidak mengikuti langkahku. "Tapi justru karena kau berbeda, kau menjadi sangat menarik kan?"

 _Deg_!

Langkahku terhenti, kutolehkan wajahku ke belakang. Athrun masih tetap di tempatnya, menatapku dengan senyuman yang sulit kuartikan maknanya.

"Maksudmu?" akhirnya aku bertanya.

Athrun menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja..." Athrun melangkah mensejajarkan dirinya denganku. "Kurasa karena kau berbeda, Kira jadi tertarik padamu."

"Eh?" aku terkejut mendengarnya, Kira tertarik padaku?

Athrun mengangguk. "Mungkin Kira tidak pernah membahasku, tapi..." tatapan Athrun berubah, sorot mata hijaunya begitu lembut. "Dia selalu membicarakanmu, tentang semua hal baik yang kau miliki."

"Eeh?" rasanya mendadak wajahku memanas, apa aku sedang merona? "Be-benarkah?" aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku. "Um, apa saja yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Hmm..." Athrun bergumam sambil meneruskan langkahnya, aku pun mengikuti. "Cagalli adalah seorang gadis yang baik hati dan ceria, Cagalli itu kuat, tegar dan penuh semangat..." kata-katanya membuatku merasa malu, apa benar Kira mengatakan itu? "Cagalli si gadis tomboy yang pemberani tapi juga menggemaskan..." tambahnya. "Cagalli yang manis, hangat dan mempesona..."

"A-apa-apaan itu?" seketika itu juga aku memotong kalimat Athrun. "Tidak mungkin, Kira tidak mungkin bicara begitu!"

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya kok," ucap Athrun.

"Bohong!" tanpa sadar aku membentak Athrun. "Kira bukan tipe orang seperti itu!"

Dia mungkin adalah sahabat terbaik Kira dan mengenalnya lebih lama dariku, tapi aku cukup mengenal Kira hingga yakin kalau Kira tidak akan berkata seperti itu. Kira memang selalu berperilaku lembut dan kata-katanya halus, tapi dia bukan tipe perayu yang...

"Hanya yang terakhir saja," Athrun membuyarkan pemikiran panjangku. "Sisanya murni Kira yang mengatakannya," ucap Athrun, aku berkedip heran menatapnya. "Kau memang mengenal Kira dengan baik ya, kau bisa tahu kalau aku berbohong."

"Hhh, tentu saja aku tahu," ucapku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Kira yang kukenal mengatakan hal-hal manis seperti itu. Memang tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja... Itu bukan lah Kira Yamato. "Lagipula apa sih maksudmu membual begitu?" nada bicaraku sangat menunjukkan kalau aku tidak senang, aku memang tidak suka kalau ada yang merusak _image_ Kira. Apalagi sekarang Kira sudah tiada, aku tidak ingin kenangan-kenangan berhargaku tentangnya tercemar oleh bualan tidak penting.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud buruk..." kudengar Athrun bicara. "Tapi aku tidak membual, Kira memang mengatakan semua itu padaku," ujarnya. "Terkecuali yang terakhir... Itu adalah pendapatku tentangmu."

 _Deg!_

Apa yang baru saja Athrun katakan? Telingaku tidak salah kan? Atau aku yang salah mengerti kalimatnya? Tadi dia bilang...

"Menurutku secara pribadi, kau adalah seorang gadis yang hangat," Athrun kembali bicara. "Kau begitu positif dan menyenangkan, pesonamu itu luar biasa."

Mendengar kalimat Athrun barusan, kepalaku tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku. Sebenarnya apa maksudnya dia mengatakan semua itu? Kenapa dia mengatakan semua itu dengan santai, padahal kami baru bertemu kemarin. Apa yang dia ucapkan itu sungguh-sungguh, atau hanya...

"Setelah bertemu, berbicara dan mengenalmu secara langsung..." lagi-lagi suara Athrun membuyarkan pemikiran panjangku. "Aku jadi mengerti, kenapa Kira begitu menyukaimu."

"Eh?" tubuhku membeku seketika, Athrun pun ikut berhenti melangkah dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyaku. "Kira...?"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, tiba-tiba Athrun menggenggam pergelangan tangan kananku dan menariknya. "Ayo kita pulang?" ucapnya sambil membawaku melangkah bersamanya. "Bibi Caridad pasti sudah menunggu," lanjutnya. "Nanti... Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

"..." tidak ada yang terucap dari bibirku, pembicaraan dengan Athrun barusan sukses mengingatkanku pada sosok Kira yang selalu bersamaku. Mungkin aku selalu mencoba lari dari kenyataan, berusaha bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun aku tetaplah seorang manusia biasa, ada kalanya aku menjadi lemah dan...

 _'Kira, aku merindukanmu...'_

Tanpa sadar kukepalkan tanganku dan air mataku menggenang, kutundukkan wajahku agar Athrun tidak menyadarinya. Dia sudah cukup melihatku yang kacau kemarin, aku tidak ingin menunjukkan kelemahanku lagi padanya. Seorang Cagalli Yula Athha di mata Kira Yamato adalah seorang gadis yang kuat dan tegar kan? Aku harus bisa melalui semua ini tanpa menunjukkan kelemahan dan kesedihanku pada siapa pun. Demi Kira juga, aku akan berusaha menjalani hidupku sebaik mungkin meski tanpanya.

* * *

 **~ To be Continued ~**

* * *

 **Balasan Review.**

 **shigatsu-sanjyunich** i: Halo dan apa kabar? Mana Ficmu, g diupdate? :p Pertanyaan knp Kira g Crita ttg Athrun k Cagalli udah terjawab d Chapter ini kn? Well, smoga sja alasannya bisa ditrima dg baik. ^^a Soal Athrun yg sk Cagalli duluan... Yah, sdh trjawab jg kn? :p Tp tenang, Fic ini msih pnjang... Cyaaz bru smpe Chap 11 dan teralihkn olh SL... Kmungkinan Fic ini pnjangnya 20 Chapter. Smangat jg buat kmu, jngn sentil d FB plizz! Sdh cukup yg sk tagih dan terror d fb. :'(

 **AlyaZala** : Hi... Thanks udah mmpir. :D Semoga sk dg Chap ini, sbr jg mnnti chap slnjutnya. :D

 **Titania546** : Heeh, tukang terror! -_- Kora mnis kn ya? Kpn2 bikin KiraCaga aja, bkn AsuCaga. :p Jujur Cyaaz sk bngt Kira d sini, mnis... Tp Cyaaz membunuhnya d Chap pertama. :v Dua2nya mau Cyaaz siksa d sini. Jd bkn Kira aja yg tewas, AsuCaga hrus mnderita! :p Waduuuh, jngn tagih Fic lain d sini! Jngn coba sntuh Cacha! Ntar suaminya mrh! :p

 **RenCaggie** : Hoi... Lama tak jumpa! Cyaaz kira kmu sdh move on dan mningglkn Cyaaz d sini... :'( Ni, prmintaan udah Cyaaz kbulkn ttg PoV Cagalli... Nnti bkl ada lg, tunggu aja. :D Ttp mmpir k Ficnya Cyaaz ya... Cyaaz sneng klo bs intraksi sm Rwaders. ^_^

* * *

Ghanks buat smua yg udah mmpir k L&F...

Tunggu update brikutnya ya, ntah kpn.

Cyaaz mau liburan dulu, otak mndidih.

:v


End file.
